


What Passes For Normal

by rosenewock21



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenewock21/pseuds/rosenewock21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where humanity in general knows nothing of their pasts, how do Megatron and Starscream unwind with the family? All warnings in the footnote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Passes For Normal

Title: What Passes For Normal   
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU (Bayverse/G1/Prime, with Armada dressing and TFA sprinkles)   
Series: Pursuit   
Rating: T   
Warnings: Delle is trying something new, so I thought I’d try it too. Scroll to the end for warnings/spoilers.   
Pairings/Characters: Megatron/Starscream. Mentioned Optimus/Ratchet and Sam Witwicky/Bumblebee   
Notes: If you’re familiar with the Pursuit-verse this takes place in that slim period of time between Starscream moving back in with Megatron and the “But my name is Emily” story arc. If you’re not familiar with the Pursuit-verse, just think an AU where the majority of humanity doesn’t know Starscream and Megatron were “bad guys”, and where they are free to take their kids and niece to the park.   
Notes 2.0: Megatron’s alt mode for this fic is the same as it was in the first Bayverse movie. We’re calling it a Dergin battle cruiser for the sake of needing something to refer to it as. My muses just don’t do drabbles. Ever. Le sigh.   
Prompt: Melee In March: #3 “What do you want to marry me for anyhow?” “So I can kiss you anytime I want.”   
Word Count: 2,334   
  
OoOoOo   
  
The Dergin battle cruiser winged through the suburban airspace to surprisingly little fanfare. This particular vehicle, alien though it was, was a common enough sight that most didn't even look up as it boomed overhead. The Decepticon,  former Decepticon , would have been amused by that if he hadn't been so preoccupied at the moment. He was Megatron; slag maker, former Lord of the Decepticons, current Lord High Protector of Cybertron and all the colonies and peoples that fell under that protectorate. He was a mech renowned for his battle prowess.   
  
He had also drawn the short straw, as the humans would say, and was acting as transport to the one Seeker sparked mechlet in the known universe who got airsick. As he heard the little mech's tanks churn he wondered, for not the first time, why he didn't just take a nice ground based alt mode. It wasn't too late, he could scan something else. Maybe a nice semi like his brother. Or a truck with a lot of space in the bed for when he got stuck with sparklet hauling duty.   
  
Starscream had, of course, chosen to take the femmes. They were as comfortable in the air as they would ever be on the ground. Even if one of them had no Seeker coding what so ever. Their love of speed always gave his mate an advantage when they raced off to destinations with the offspring in tow.   
  
Well, two could play at that game. He sped up, closing in on his mate and continuing the heady rush until they were practically wing tip to wing tip. Through the glass of Starscream's cockpit he could see them; a seekerlet he suspected was only playing at being sweet, and a half glitched grounder who didn't seem to see deactivation when it was kissing her cheek strut.   
  
They noticed him as he came up beside them, pressing their faces into Starscream's glass. He could see their little mouths moving, no doubt shouting greetings. The grounder was jumping up and down in her seat, practically vibrating with pent up energy. Served Starscream right. The seekerlet was only slightly more subdued as she waved frantically at them, like they wouldn't see her if her tiny arm didn't flail fast enough.   
  
The seekerlet purposely expelled air from her vents to fog up the glass. He couldn't help the chuckle that vibrated his cabin and jolted the little mech strapped there in. The winglet gave another soft whimper and he tried to check himself. But it was hard when he could see tiny digits making shapes in the condensation she had caused. Sharp peaks and a squiggle that she seemed oddly proud of. She had written "MS" into the glass. He didn't know if he should be proud of her ingenuity or dismayed that she was writing in human script instead of Cybertronian glyphs.   
  
He could sense MS, Morningstar, aka the mechlet in his cockpit, perking up a bit as he saw what the femme had done. This would be good for him. Megatron often worried for the little mech. He was so quiet, he slipped into the background, and he rarely spoke unless he had to. He had all the makings of a decent scout or outright member of a special ops squadron if he were older. But a sparkling, still considered practically newsparked by the standards of their species, should never act like this. The only time he seemed to come alive was when he was put with both of his trine-mates.   
  
Megatron forced himself out of his contemplating long enough to focus on his landing. A scorched patch of soil not far from a human playground. A few crisped tendril of native flora rimmed their landing space, but otherwise it was barren earth from regular use. He made sure to settle himself completely before releasing the catches on the straps that kept the mechlet in place and relatively safe. His own glass popped open with a soft hiss, allowing the mechlet to climb out tentatively.   
  
The femmes weren't taking quite the same precautions. Starscream was still bouncing lightly on his wheels when his hatch went flying. The grounder was first, tumbling out the opening and falling directly on her aft in a way that had him wincing and wondering if her creators were going to be banging dents out of her later. And maybe if her sire was going to try and dent him for letting her do it. It wouldn't matter that Starscream had allowed it, Ratchet was biased and more than passing fond of lobbing wrenches at him. The seekerlet was even shaking her tiny head as the grounder bounced up and went running straight for them.   
  
“Lucifer! Lucifer! Fer, Fer, Fer, Fer! Guess what!" Her immature vocalizer, already shrill by virtue of age, was reaching the upper limits of its volume as she cried out Morningstar’s nickname. Her joyful outburst making it sound like the reunion of long lost siblings and less like they’d been curled up in the rec room with holo vids and candied energon just last night. He could see a few organic femmes smiling their way, some aspects of dealing with young creations was universal.   
  
He released the nanites with the precision of someone who had been in practice for this last nearly half vorn. One moment there was a dark mass comprised of millions of tiny components swirling in front of his true form, the next there was a fair approximation of a human male striding to get between the sparks before the clang. He could feel the stares of the human femmes from across the way as he leaned down to grab the little femme before she barreled right over his son. He was told this form was an attractive enough representation of the species and he didn't care either way if it were otherwise.    
  
Humans were such peculiar creatures. As a whole they seemed friendly and curious regarding their alien visitors. As long as they remained friendly, helpful, and continued to fight against the “bad” aliens the humans loved them. He wondered how many of them would be so openly friendly if they knew that he had been the leader once of those “bad” aliens. Or if they knew that it was less good versus evil and more ideological differences that had caused the rift between his species. Best not to dwell on it for too long. Today was about spending time with the younglings.   
  
The holoform was always a little bit of a distortion for a few minutes after he formed it. Split perception; part of him “seeing” things through the sensors on his Cybertronian body, part seeing through the holoform’s eyes. He found it best to shut down his natural sensors and focus on the human guise if the distortion didn’t right itself after a few moments. Just because he eased into the form with the same fluidity of an organic sliding on socks didn’t mean using it wasn’t still disconcerting. The nanites were very, very good at their mimicry. Things moved on their own, reacted to external stimuli like temperature and wind. He blew a strand of dark hair out of the way that had fluttered into his eyes from the soft breeze. He concentrated for an astrosecond, felt the shift of the nanites, and sighed in relief as the hair rearranged itself into a messy ponytail.   
  
"Uncle," the femme in his holoform’s arms pouted. She did a decent impersonation of Optimus' pout when she wanted to. He filed that away to taunt his brother with later.   
  
He gave her a calm look, tone mockingly grave. "Yes, Screwdriver?"   
  
She fixed him with a glare, her miniature features shifting to resemble the other creator now. The sparks were still small enough to have no need of holoforms when interacting with humans, not that he had any doubt that her holoform would resemble a mix of sire and carrier. Maybe Optimus’ crooked smile and Ratchet’s sandy hair. Or perhaps Optimus’ odd bluish black hair and Ratchet’s owlish eyes. It took everything he had not to laugh at both her display and the images of her future holoform his processor was conjuring. She really was just a perfect mix of his brother and the medic; a near disastrous combination of headstrong and noble, liberally coated with a wild disregard for the consequences of her actions. "I want down."   
  
"Do you suppose that's possible without you flattening my youngest?" He reached out to press a finger against the tip of her nasal plating. She wiggled it in annoyance and gave a little huff but otherwise didn't answer him.   
  
Starscream's chuckle was practically in his ear and he spun faster than he meant to to face his mate. The femme in his arms squealed her approval at the sudden jarring. The seeker in human guise gave him what he supposed was meant to be an innocent smile. A matching one graced the features of the seekerlet in his mate’s arms. This should have been no big surprise, she was Starscream’s daughter after all. Even if he currently looked human and she maintained her Cybertronian appearance, there was no doubt they were related. And like sire like bitlet; they both loved to press his nerves.   
  
The jetformer leaned up slightly, there was not such a great height difference in these forms, lips pursed and eyes sparkling. Megatron could practically see the nanite built circuitry that made up the faux cells behind them as he leaned down to meet his mate halfway, pressing their lips together. A truce, stopping an argument before it started, maybe even just playing around because he could. One never knew the honest motivations of a playful Starscream.   
  
He could hear all three bitlets giggling as they pulled away from their chaste liplock. Morningstar was grasping the leg of his holoform’s jeans, staring up at them hopefully. Ariella was tittering and pressing her face into his neck; amused and embarrassed in ways only little girls can be. The seekerlet...   
  
"Really, Bliss," he held back a smile as Starscream rolled his eyes. His bonded gave the femme a fond nuzzle. "It's not that funny. Adults do this kind of things all the time."   
  
The seekerlet giggled harder. "Yeah, but you looked like mom, dad, and daddy when gramma Judy says they've gone all mooney calf eyed."   
  
Starscream stiffened at the mention of Bliss' other creators; mom being Bliss' carrier, the techno-organic Samuel Witwicky. Dad and daddy were the avatar's chosen consorts, Bumblebee and Midori. Megatron had not been there when his seeker had tried to harness the power of the allspark, but he'd heard well enough how Primus had turned it back on him. Instead of controlling the power to artificially replenish their race, he'd been held under its thrall. In the end it was a topic neither his Seeker nor the avatar wished to discuss, and any meeting between the two degenerated into uncomfortable small talk centered around Bliss.   
  
...If those present were lucky.   
  
He had caught the matinee of "This is all your fault" "Well if you hadn't" last week, and barely found the time to dodge out of the way as the allspark holder had released a torrent of energy that had left Starscream flat on the ground and faintly twitching. Luckily no youngsters were present and no one was truly harmed. Though Starscream's ego was still bruised.   
  
Starscream sent him a warning glance, one that said he knew what his mate was thinking. Starscream always knew what he was thinking. Even when their bond was muted by the dimmed perception of these forms.   
  
He attempted his best  who me? expression. The seeker snorted softly but let it go, reaching a hand out to the mechlet still clinging to his jeans. "Do you want a boost up, winglet?"   
  
Morningstar gave a faint shake of his head and clung tighter to the faux denim. "No." His words were almost swallowed up by the sounds coming from the nearby park and the playground in the middle of it. His miniature doorwings fluttered nervously. "Can walk on my own."   
  
That statement was greeted by synchronized squirming and a duet of "Down. Down. Down."s from the femmes. Megatron released Screwdriver, the femme had a proper name but hardly anyone used it, who promptly glomped her cousin. Bliss hung back, her features schooled in serene amusement that unexpectedly broke into a war whoop. She launched herself at them, tiny thrusters and comically oversized wings helping to propel her with enough force to knock them all over.   
  
He could live ten million vorns, they could have dozens more offspring, and he didn’t think he’d ever understand seekerlets.   
  
As he’d predicted, his mechlet ended up at the bottom of their pile. Morningstar didn’t seem to mind too much. Not with both femmes rubbing his doorwings affectionately. He often wondered if they knew they were strengthening their bond or if they were just mimicking the behavior of the adults around them. When Bliss leaned down to kiss her trine-mate Megatron certainly hoped it was just mimicry. At least Morningstar had the decency to push her away and look sheepish about it.   
  
“Why do you always do that,” the mechlet questioned. He was looking anywhere but at the smirking femme. The same smirking femme who was now peppering their third with chaste kisses.   
  
She pulled back long enough to grin at him. “What was the point of bonding with you two if I don’t get to kiss you anytime I want?”   
  
Megatron rolled his eyes and gave Starscream a slight shove. The Seeker wasn’t expecting it and fell over with a soft whoomf. For once in his long life Starscream didn’t bother asking what that was for. They both knew the little femme got her attitude from him.   
  
OoOoOo   
  
Warnings/Spoilers: Sparklings, Holoforms, Family ties, Culturally accepted incest, Implied past dub-con, Xeno (sort of, I don’t know how human you can consider Sam in Pursuit), Spoilers for upcoming plots in “Pursuit” and the sister stories.


End file.
